Bonnie Galinetti (CSI: Miami)
Bonnie Galinetti (Brooke Burns) is the main villainess from "Chip/Tuck," episode 7.21 of CSI: Miami (airdate April 13, 2009). She is the single mother of Lucas Galinetti, and the lover of her plastic surgeon, Dr. Ethan Reeger. Bonnie started out as a patient of Ethan's, with their relationship progressing along with her new appearance. She was very much in love with Ethan, who seemed to reciprocate her feelings, but when visiting Ethan's office, she found out a shocking truth: Ethan made Bonnie look just like his wife, Marni, who was tragically killed in a car accident two years prior. His immense grief led him to perform the procedures on Bonnie to make her look like Marni, and it was revealed that Bonnie wasn't his first attempt, as he tried to do so with a patient named Elizabeth Corbett. Bonnie's elation and confidence over her new look turned into anger, as she realized that Ethan love for her was solely due to her new resemblance to Marni. She later followed Ethan to Elizabeth's house to confront him over what he had done, and after seeing an operating wood chipper behind her, she intended on committing suicide by jumping in, doing to force Ethan to live what he had done. Ethan pleaded with Bonnie not to do it, but while doing so, he called her by his late wife's name. Hearing Marni's name increased Bonnie's already immense rage, and in response, Bonnie tossed Ethan into the wood chipper, killing him instantly. Among the many suspects in Ethan's murder was Lucas, who admitted to tracking down Ethan after learning that he was dating his mother, but he arrived to find the scene of Ethan's murder. After finding a hair mite on the body, Elizabeth was suspected due to the fact that she wore a wig because of her surgeries damaging her hair, but she was eliminated when the wig was revealed to be made from synthetic hair. It was when Ryan Wolfe and Calleigh Duquesne found photos of Marni that Bonnie was revealed as the villainess, as they quickly pointed out their resemblance. Bonnie was interrogated by Calleigh and Eric Delko, with the latter inspecting Bonnie's hair and uncovering that mites were inside, revealing that Ethan used hair from a cadaver to provide Bonnie's extensions (though it was never revealed if Ethan actually used Marni's hair). After freaking out about the mites, the evil Bonnie confessed to killing Ethan after ranting about being made to look like his late wife, while also worrying about Lucas' well-being without her in his life. Following the reveal, Bonnie was arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Brooke Burns also appeared in the film A Star for Christmas ''as villainess Skylar St. Jean, as well as playing redeemed villainess Jan Lambert in 2005's ''Single White Female 2: The Psycho. *Brooke Burns later appeared as the evil Suzanne Dunne in Lifetime's A Sister's Revenge. Gallery Bonnie Entrance.gif|Bonnie Galinetti making her entrance Bonnie Villainess.gif|Bonnie killing Ethan Reeger Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Deadly Machine Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested